SEIJUURO
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Karena setiap manusia punya pandangan berbeda tentang Akashi Seijuuro. Akakise fic for you


Seijuuro Akashi.

Sosok _Raja Tiran_ —jangan sebut Titan, itu melukai harga dirinya— yang dulu berjaya melebarkan kekuasaannya hingga ke Kyoto.

Mendengar namanya sekarang masih menjadi horror tersendiri. Ada yang bekata _wah, dia anggota Kiseki no Sedai, 'kan?_ Ada pula yang menimpali _hush, jangan menyebut namanya sembarangan jika tidak ingin kena kutuk_.

Namun dari semua itu, hanya ada satu orang yang berkata—

"Akashi Seijuuro? Dia suamiku, ssu!"

—yah, siapa lagi jika bukan Ryouta Ki— Ryouta Akashi, maksudnya. Kise itu nama ketika dia masih _gad_ — salah. Kise itu nama Ryouta ketika dia masih perj— meski tidak bisa dibilang seperti _itu_ juga.

Intinya, nama pria berambut pirang itu adalah Ryouta Kise sebelum nama Kise dilempar jauh-jauh dan digantikan oleh _The Great and The Almighty_ Akashi.

* * *

Ren present,

"SEIJUURO"

To Kurobasu Fandom

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Bagi yang mengenal Akashi Seijuuro _dengan baik_ , tahu jika Seijuuro adalah manusia yang tidak suka kalah dan amat membenci orang yang menyentuh _kepunyaannya_.

Semua orang sadar itu dan langsung mengangkat tangan mereka dari _kepunyaan_ sang Akashi.

 _Kepunyaan_ yang pertama, Ryouta. Hal ini mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah lagi. _Senggol bacok_ adalah slogan Seijuuro yang ia berikan lewat tatapan mata jika ada yang mendekati Ryouta.

Kapan ada yang mendekati Ist—Suami dari Seijuuro itu? Normalnya karena Ryouta selalu di rumah, manusia yang masih waras tidak ada yang berani bertandang ke rumah megah berpapan nama Akashi itu.

Normalnya, tapi kadang yang namanya manusia tidak bisa lepas dari sesuatu yang berbau sosial. Undangan pembukaan toko kue dari mantan bab—teman yang dulu pernah ikut klub yang sama membuka sebuah kesempatan yang Seijuuro sering sebut _bawa sial_.

Pesta yang diadakan Atsushi Murasakibara di toko yang bernama Mura's Cake Shop—namanya tidak kreatif, Seijuuro mengakui itu—berjalan lancar hingga seorang polisi yang lebih cocok jadi kriminal kelas kakap memasuki toko dan sok akrab memanggil "Ryouta!" dan memeluk Ist—Suami dari Akashi muda berambut merah tersebut.

Ryouta—yang dasarnya memang tidak peka ditambah sedang mengunyah kue—langsung memeluk si pemanggil. Daiki Aomine.

Dan bagai gula di rubung semut, **semua** temannya mendatangi Ryouta.

"Ryouta-kun, rambutmu halus." Toel rambut.

"Mungkin dia memakai produk Sanslik terbaru, nanodayo." Elus rambut.

"Ryouchin juga tambah gemuk sekarang." Cubit lengan.

"Bagus jika dia tambah gemuk. Jika dia tambah kurus, kita harus menyalahkan suaminya!" colek perut.

"Oh, ada krim di mulutmu, _ikemen_." Coel krim di pipi, jilat.

Cukup sudah. Seijuuro—yang sekarang tingginya sudah hampir menyamai Shintarou; thanks to puberty—menggenggam tangan Ryouta dan berkata dengan halus.

"Kami pulang dulu. _Anak kami_ lelah dan sepertinya _Istriku_ juga. Lagipula udara malam tidak baik untuk _kandungan_ nya."

Dan Ryouta meradang ketika dijauhkan dengan kue-kue.

.

 _Kepunyaan_ yang kedua, Seita Akashi. Anaknya yang mirip luar biasa dengan Ryouta. Kecuali mata, tentu saja. Jika bukan karena mata yang _nurun_ dari Papanya, Seijuuro yakin anaknya sudah lama sekali di culik.

Jika slogan Seijuuro untuk Ryouta _senggol bacok_ , slogan Seijuuro untuk Seita _megang buntung_.

Beda lagi jika kombinasi Ryouta dan Seita dan anak mereka yang masih dalam kandungan.

 _Lirik mati._

 _._

 _Kepunyaan_ yang ketiga, gunting keramat. Lain cerita dengan gunting yang setia sama Seijuuro. Gunting ini tidak pernah jauh dari sisi Seijuuro. Baik saat tidur atau mandi.

Slogannya, _nantang nancep._

 _._

Tapi yah, itu hanya pendapat orang luar rumah.

Orang dalam rumah beda lagi.

.

"Heh? Seicchi itu baik, kok! Waktu aku sakit, dia langsung membatalkan rapat pentingnya di Swiss dan merawatku, ssu! Dia bahkan memasak selama aku sakit! Seicchi itu suami yang baik dan pengertian, ssu!"

"Papa? Beliau sangat bijaksana! Ketika Mama sakit, Papa membuat makanan dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Dia juga selalu menjemputku ketika pulang sekolah. Papa itu orang yang hebat!"

Dan berhubung gunting tidak bisa berbicara, anggap saja ia menganggap Seijuuro _amat hebat_!

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Papa!"

"Aku membeli kue. Hari ini Seita bisa memainkan Moonlight Sonata, 'kan? Papa dengar dari Reo."

"Hee, Seicchi membeli kue apa?"

"Red valvet dan Cheese cake."

"Hari ini Mama juga membuat Sukiyaki! Kuenya nanti saja setelah makan malam, oke?"

"Yippie!"

.

Terlepas dari pandangan semua orang, Ryouta dan Seita bahagia memiliki Seijuuro sebagai pengayom mereka.

Tidak perlu memikirkan omongan orang lain tentang dirinya, asal mereka senang dan bahagia bersama, itu sudah cukup.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N :

Bertemu lagi sama saya. Semoga ga bosen nemu fic akaki dari saya ;v

Yeah, saya ** _masih_** cinta sama mereka.

.

Love,

Ren


End file.
